Bad Romance
by Aventuras.159
Summary: Ella es Bulma Briefs una chica hermosa, inteligente, rica y popular. El es Vegeta un asesino, un criminal con una fuerza inhumana *Universo alternativo*


~ **Bad Romance **~

Disclaimer:Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de akira toriyama , respectivamente_._

_**A**_dvertencias:_ Lenguaje soez …etz .__**Solo te digo que lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

_**Parejas: **__Bulma x Vegeta y Milk x Goku _

Aventuras.159 dice… Hola :D este fic esta basado en una canción de Lady Gaga llamada "Bad romance", estaba escuchando esa canción y se me vinieron a la mente Bulma y Vegeta, pensé que esa canción los identificaba mucho y además quise agregar a Milk y Goku porque...es mi pareja favorita xD y que seria de un fic sin Goku :3. Bueno ya me callo y que empiece la historia !

Capitulo 1 :

En la prestigiada escuela Orange star, se encontraban todos los alumnos entrando a sus respectivos salones como de costumbre, en el salón 2B todos hablaban, flojeaban o hacían las tareas que se les había olvidado hacer, ya que el maestro aun no llegaba lo cual era de extrañarse ya que los maestros eran los que llegaban mucho antes que los alumnos.

De la puerta se vio entrar a una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos celestes vestida con una blusa negra , unos jeans morados y unos convers negros, busco un lugar en donde sentarse y cuando lo encontró dejo su mochila hay y despues se sento ella.

Todos los hombres inmediatamente se hacercaron a ella tratando de coquetear.

-Hola hermosura, dime ¿porque llegaste tarde hoy si tu siempre eres tan puntual?... y perfecta- le pregunto un chico peli-rojo

-Hey Bulma, esa blusa te sienta muy bien hace que tus pechos resalten mas – le dijo babeando un chico pervertido

-B-Bulma, ¿qui-quieres salir a tomar un ca-café después de clases? – le pregunto un chico rubio tratando de sonar timìdo pero Bulma savia exactamente lo que quería no solo el si no todos ellos ,asi que con el seño fruncido le respondio secamente con un "no", ellos iban aseguir insistiendo pero desafortunadamente para ellos llego el director y todos sin mas remedia se tuvieron que ir a sentar.

-Buenos días estudiantes- dijo firmemente el director

-Buenos días – respondieron todos al unisono

- Les tengo malas noticias- decía el director – Hace un momento nos informo la esposa del profesor Nozomi que cuando el se dirigía hacia la escuela unas personas con mascaras lo hirieron con un cuchillo y que ahora esta muy grave en el hospital- termino de decir el director con un tono triste

Los alumnos miraron sorprendidos al director.

-Por lo tanto se saltaran esta clase y pasaran a la segunda que es….-paro de hablar y saco de su bolsillo una hoja , la empezó a leer y dijo- Matematicas- la mayoría bufo ante ese comentario- y saldrán una hora mas temprano que los demás- ahora todos respondieron con un ¡ Siiii ! , después el director salio del salón.

Pasaron la clase de Matematicas y las demás y ya era la hora de salida para el salón, asi que cuando termino la ultima clase todos salieron emocionados de la escuela.

-Goku – detuvo Bulma a su viejo amigo de la infancia

-¿Que pasa Bulma? – le pregunto confundido

-Recuerda que hoy a las 7 tienes que estar en mi casa para terminar la tarea de Algebra – le dijo ella

-Okey- dijo el peli-negro

-Que no se te valla ha olvidar- le dijo seriamente

-No, no se me olvidara adiós – le dijo caminando hacia su casa

-Mas te vale –susurro cruzada de brazos para después también irse caminando ha su casa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Jefa, acabamos de confirmar que los rumores que decían eran ciertos, los Briefs están fuera del país y la corporación capsula esta sola, claro con excepción de esa puta de "Bulma"- le dijo un chico de aproximadamente 17 años con cabello que terminaba en punta.

-Perfecto, entonces asi será mucho mas fácil – dijo maliciosamente una mujer con el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Entonces puedo confiar en ti y en Milk para este sencillo trabajo ¿verdad?- volvió a decir la mujer.

-Claro que si mi señora le juro que no le fallaremos- le respondio

-Eso espero Vegeta eso espero, o si no ya sabes lo que pasara…..-Vegeta trago saliva si no le trai a Bulma , esa jodida mujer lo mataria a el y a su hermana y no dejaría que eso pasara ….

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bulma se encontraba en la sala esperando a que Goku llegara ya había pasado media hora y todavía no llegaba, enojada tomo su celular y marco al celular de Goku espero un par de minutos hasta que por fin le respondio.

-Hola, ¿quien es?- pregunto la voz de Goku

- Soy yo Bulma- le respondio

-Que quieres Bulma estoy un poco ocupado…

- ¿En que estas ocupado?

-Viendo televisión

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡estas viendo televisión?!

-Si, ¿porque gritas?

-Deberias de estar en mi casa… digiste que no se te olvidaría..

-…..

- ¿Goku?, ¿Goku estas hay?...Carajo me corto -dijo para si misma Bulma, finalizando la llamado, después de unas horas mas se escucho el timbre de la Corporacion Capsula. Bulma fue a abrir ya que ella les abia dado una semana de descanso a los sirvientes , abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Goku muy agitado.

-Y-ya llegue- dijo el entrando

-Si, llegasta a las…. 9:28 pm

-Hey no es mi culpa sabes que mi casa esta muy lejos de la tuya- se excuso

-Bueno como sea hay que empezar …- y haci se la pasaron por vario rato hasta que por fin terminaron toda la tarea

-¿Bulma que hora es?- le pregunto Goku medio dormido

-Son las 12:43pm- dijo bostezando

-Mierda ya es muy tarde y me estoy muriendo de sueño , mi casa esta muy lejos …- decía Goku haciendo berrinche

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir

-Me gustaría pero no crees que tus papas lo puedan malinterpretar…- dijo un poco sonrojado

-No te preocupes ellos no están, salieron del país

-Mmm bueno esta bien- Bulma sonrio, le alegraba la idea de que ya no estaría sola, camino por varios pasillos y Goku la seguía por detrás paro y señalo una puerta diciendo

-Aquí puedes dormir, yo estare enfrente de ti- dijo señalando una puerta que se encontraba justo enfrente – si me necesitas para algo llamame- Goku acintio y se metio a su cuarto como no tenia pijama se quito su camiseta y sus pantalones y se quedo en boxers ( *mente pervertida on* p: ) después se acostó en su cama y se puso a dormir …

Bulma por otra parte se puso una blusa azul con un pequeñísimo short rosa y se metio en su cama ella no podía dormir sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar pero el sueño fue mas fuerte y logro por fin quedarse dormida…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Apurate Vegeta!- grito enojada la peli-negra

-Ya voy no estes jodiendo- le respondio de mala gana a su hermana

-Mira allí hay una ventana abierta, esto es tan fácil….

-Jaja si , yo entrare primero- digo Vegeta entrando por una pequeña ventana que llevaba a la cocina

-¿Que es lo que ves? – le pregunto Milk

-Solamente es la cocina ,ya entra

-Esta bien – dijo entrando por la ventana para después sacar de su cinturón una M4 Comando

-Pero que coño, ¿para que carajos traes un arma? – dijo Vegeta exaltado

-Solo por si las cosas se ponen "difíciles"

-Estas loca ,la jefa nos dijo que tragie ramos a la hija de los brifs no que la mataramos

-Y quien dijo que la mataria a ella, matare a otras personas que nos estorbe como nose a los sirvientes o alguna otra persona que este aquí, el punto es que nosotros también tenemos que divertirnos- dijo Milk en un tono sádico

-Jajaja si tienes razón… que mal que yo no traje ningún arma

-Ten yo tengo esta siempre guardada en mi bolsillo- dijo entre gandole una pequeña pero muy filosa navaja

-Perfecto… vamos por ti Bulma Briefs- dijo Vegeta con su típica pero escalofriante sonrisa de lado.

CONTINUARA…

Aventuras.159 dice… ¿Les gusto? Díganmelo en un review, tengo pensado ponerle lemon a la historia p:

Si ven algún error ortográfico no duden en decírmelo y si quieren que agregue a otra pareja díganmelo, pero recuerden que esta historia esta centrada en Bulma y Vegeta.

Mañana o en unas horas mas subiré el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic "La misteriosa guerrera del futuro", perdón por no subir mas capítulos pero esque por "accidente" mi hermana rompió mi laptop T.T y talvez me demore un poco en actualizar mis fics .

Nos vemos luego, no olviden los reviews :D


End file.
